You Bring Me Down?
by DashingJetBlack
Summary: Ted is a little unamused with Cody's mic antics on Smackdown and teaches Cody a little lesson. Shameless PWP...just some more Codiasi fun!


**You Bring ME Down?**

_Those writers sure know how to inspire us, don't they? And we finally have a face turn for Teddy! Just hope he doesn't get buried for another year._

_Because we can never have enough Codiasi fics, I have written this!_

_Also gonna be posted to the Codiasi community._

_Warning: A little angst, fluff, smut and mainly silliness._

* * *

><p>Ted sat in the dressing room at the Smackdown taping, watching Cody go off on one again on the mic, sounding more and more like a soothsayer as he yarned on about Ted "bringing him down".<p>

Fresh from a string of shows in Switzerland and France(including an epic thirty minute match in Nimes where Cody fought his long-time boyfriend) the boys were both tipped for greater and greater things in the WWE. Tonight Cody was maineventing Smackdown for the first time as a singles competitor, against their old mentor Randy.

A knock came at the door.

"It's open!" Ted said, not turning around.

"Bet you're real proud of him," came a familar amiable voice and Ted looked to see John Cena standing there, not in his signature jorts but still sporting a Cenation tee. John had come to support his man (Randy) - and with the decision to have Smackdown stars on every Raw show now, Randy and John got to see each other a hell of a lot more.

"Who do you think he's quoting this week?" asked John, perching next to Ted.

"I dunno, probably Wolverine, don't ask me!" groaned Ted, still totally an ignoramus when it came to superheroes.

"So you 'bring him down' do you?" John grinned.

"Oh can it, Cena!" Ted said.

The two men settled down to watch their respective men battle each other.

* * *

><p>Ted waited until it was safe to do so before seeking Cody out. Cody had lost but had put on a damn good match with Randy...and Ted was a little 'affected' by it to say the least.<p>

He spied him, being collared by a glamorous-looking blonde girl..Beth, in her gorgeous Fifties ensemble she'd worn to accompany Natalya.

"So Victor," she was saying, "Looks like you got bitten by the viper!"

"Yeah but Mark just battered him!" Cody was giggling, "I bet Cena's probably wetting his panties about it right now...Randal never tells him what's going to happen!"

"Coddles, don't be a bitch!" Beth said, snickering, "Well here's someone who you impressed at any rate...catch you later!"

And she made her excuses and left.

"How did I do, Teddy?" Cody asked, eyes bright, a wide grin on his face, still hidden under the mask.

"So you did your best for me did you, but I bring you down, do I?" Ted growled.

"No Teddy, I was just workin' the crowd," Cody said innocently, eyes glinting.

"Get your ass back to the hotel room. Immediately." Ted ordered.

"Aww...Teddy I was gonna go out with Beth...she knows an awesome local wine bar!"

"NOW! CODY!" barked Ted.

Cody pouted but stormed off back to his own dressing room. Ted was just playing with Cody but he wanted to keep this act up until they were in the privacy of their room. He'll show Cody just how down he could bring him! Such as, say, into the mattress...or forcing his head downwards so those sinful lips enveloped his cock...STOP!

Ted batted those thoughts away...wait! He wanted to have Cody all to himself tonight. The match had awakened his possesive side more than ever and seeing Cody giving his all in the ring turned him on immensely...he knew how much this push meant to his boyfriend of three years and counting. When Cody re-emerged, dressed in his street clothes, goofy white sunglasses in place and sans mask, Ted refused to speak to him, and even made him carry his own bag all the way to the rental. He led him out of a side door towards the car park.

Cody harrumphed loudly as he sat down and flipped open his DS.

"No games," Ted snapped.

"What the fuck's your problem?" Cody grizzled.

"Shut up!" snarled Ted, starting the engine with a roar. He revved it to the redline and spun the front wheels as he made quite a fast getaway out of the parking lot. Soon the were parking up at the hotel and Cody was still mystified as to why Ted was being such a sourpuss..he was hoping his boyfriend would have been proud of him after tonight..fuck him then. Maybe Ted did bring him really after all. Not just a yarn he spun for his promo. He tried to take Ted's hand, but the blonde pushed him away.

"Fuck you Ted." he huffed and began to lag behind on purpose. They reached their hotel room at last and Ted silently swiped the card and threw the door open, tossing his backpack aside. Cody unstrapped his backpack and silently put it down.

"Mff!" he cried out as he was suddenly attacked by a painfully horny Ted, who could keep it up no longer and was now throwing Cody against the wall, smothering him in sloppy kisses.

"Bring you down, do I? Done your 'best' for me have you? I'll give you 'bringing down'!" snarled Ted, grabbing Cody's bulge roughly, causing him to whimper and moan before releasing him.

Cody grabbed Ted and tried to kiss him, but Ted shoved him away again.

"Open your backpack." Ted said.

"Why?"

"Just do it..bitch."

"Yes, Teddy."

Cody padded over and opened it.

"Now take a paper bag."

Cody pulled one out.

"Don't stare at it..put it on."

Cody looked the blonde, who was stood glowering at him, arms crossed, deadly serious.

"After the merciless way in which you humiliated me last week, Cody Garrett Runnels," Ted went on, keeping his face hard and tone harder, "You will do as I say."

"Make me."

"Put the bag over your _'hideouth faythe'_," snarled Ted. He hated himself for mocking the one thing his boyfriend was most self-conscious about, his lisp, but it kept up appearances for now.

Cody's blue eyes filled with tears and he silently dropped the bag. Teddy just...he didn't? Of all the things Ted had done to him, he'd never mocked Cody's speech impediment...he loved him..didn't he?

He stared at the floor as he picked up the brown bag and slid it over his head before flopping dejectedly onto the bed.

Ted dropped the act...this was a bad idea. He padded over and sat next to the brunette, who sensed his presence and shuffled away. Ted reached out.

"GET OFF ME!" Cody growled, muffled by the bag.

"Coddles...baby I'm sorry, I was just playing, I got carried away!"

"You...mocked my...lithp...FUCK THAKE!" Cody slammed his fist into the duvet in frustration.

Ted sprang. He pinned Cody to the bed before desparately ripping through the bag. He cradled Cody's gorgeous face in his hands before kissing away the few tear tracks that had already made their mark.

"I'm sorry baby, I really am."

"You should be."

"Some fans have said you were right, got a couple of horrible tweets just now from some of them who were at the arena tonight, saying that's why when they split us up that you get the big push. They said I deserve to be buried."

"TEDDY! Not true at all!" Cody snapped, grabbing Ted in a fierce hug, "You're a fucking talented superstar, they just don't know what do with you...and plus those bitches are jealous because you're fucking me instead of them! I get to feel your huge dick DEEP inside me every night whilst they flick their beans to Mary Sue fics about you or me!"

"What the fuck? Coddles, who's Mary Sue?" Ted looked utterly clueless.,

"_Who's Merrry Seoo_? You serious bro?" Cody collapsed into giggles as he mocked Ted's Southern accent, "How can you not know what that term means?"

"Coddles, you lost me!" Ted said.

"A Mary Sue is an OC in fanfiction, usually with some STUPID name like Sapphire Osmosis," Cody explained, "Usually appears in badly written AU high-school fics in various fandoms."

"What's an OC?" asked Ted, "AU? Fandom? Coddles, speak English for fucks's sake!"

"You don't read fanfiction?" Cody chuckled, "Awww Teddy!...you're missing out!"

"So that's what you spend hours on your iPad reading when I drive on the road?" Ted said,a light clicking on in his brain - Cody always made him drive of late and would sit silently for hours reading stuff on his beloved iPad in the car...Ted assumed it was e-comics or something.

"Yeah, I've joined this community on LiveJournal, called Codiasi," Cody smirked, snuggling close to his boyfriend, "It's a whole community...about us!"

"You mean you wanted to look at pictures of yourself," Ted smirked.

"They talk about us as if we're a couple," Cody grinned, "They post up screengrabs from shows and then caption them...and post up fics about us! Most of them just swoon over photos of us...they love your lovehandles Teddy...and your big bubble butt!"

"So do you!" pouted Ted.

"Hell yeah!" Cody stole a kiss, "By the way Teddy, have you been filming us having sex and not telling me?"

"What do you mean, Baby boy?" Ted asked, all mood swings from tonight totally forgotten. Cody was such an adorable little geek. If the WWE Universe knew what the IC champ did in his spare time...!

"On photos where your ass looks particularly HOT," Cody grinned, "I read some comments...they all are so convinced I grab it as you fuck me...they even know our ROLES Teddy...!"

"You do grab it...tiger," Ted said, hand wandering, "And you spank it as I drive deep into you...as you moan like the little whore you are for my million dollar dick.."

"Teddy, can it and fuck me," Cody smirked, pinning Ted down and straddling him, before clamping his sinful pouty lips onto Ted's and stealing a hungry kiss.

"Why don't you get your phone out and film it for your Coddy-whatsit commnunity?" Ted said.

"Codiasi, Teddy, it's a portmanteau!" Cody said slowly, as though Ted was thick for not knowing that, "Cod, for me, and Iasi for you! Easy!"

"But if you're the bottom, Coddles," Ted drawled, "Why is your name first?"

"Occasionally the fic writers get me to top you," Cody smiled, "But it feels weird..."

"Why? Is my ass weird?" Ted drawled.

"No, Teddy...that;s not what I meant..."

"Get 'em off. Now. Strip."

Cody began to peel his Lacoste tee off before unbuttoning his jeans.

"Kept your trunks on, I see? Whore."

"You know you love my ass in black trunks, Teddy!"

"Damn right."

Cody kicked off his jeans...he was still in full ring gear underneath, including his boots. Ted hadn't twigged Cody's black shoes when he'd come out the dressing room.

Cody knelt over Ted, allowing Ted to palm his bulge, moaning at the touch...his cock stretching the fabric to breaking point...FUCK Teddy knew just how to touch him right! He could come just from Ted STROKING him through his trunks!

"One of the best tales I read," he gasped, "They made you all bible-bashing and uptight...and I seduce you...calling you the PERFECT SIZE...which is what you are...they know us better than we know ourselves Teddy...and why are you still clothed?"

Cody ripped Ted's black button-down right off him and the buttons flew in all directions, pinging off various bits of the hotel room. He then got to work undoing Ted's painfully tight jeans. And he got an eyeful of all Ted packed in some seriously skimpy Armani briefs..Cody almost passed out. Three years had not faded the sheer lust he felt for Ted DiBiase.

"Mine, all mine," he purred, stroking Ted's bulge.

"Yours, always Baby Boy," Ted moaned at the light touch, thrusting his hips, itching for more contact. Cody lowered his head and bit into the waistband...pulling the briefs down with his teeth. Now Teddy was naked...and he ran his hands over those lovehandles he adored..Teddy was perfection...no man was hotter in Cody's eyes.

Ted's length was getting harder with the exposure to the air. Cody began to jerk him with one hand, the other idly running over Ted's curves.

"Now take those stupid boots off," Ted drawled.

"Don't you wanna fuck me Teddy, like right now?" Cody whined, eyes wide. The brunette sat back on his haunches before getting down on all fours in front of Ted, wiggling his spandex-covered ass whorishly.

Ted sprang up rapidly, spanking that tight arse hard before pulling the trunks down..Cody had gone commando tonight? Hot. That tanned ass (including the subtle dollar sign tattoo the brunette had had done last year when he was first moved to the blue brand) winked at Ted in the soft light of the hotel room.

Cody kicked the offending material off his legs...so he was naked save for black ring boots.

"Where's the lube, baby boy?"

"My backpack..Teddy hurry!"

The blonde shuffled across the bed and reached into Cody's backpack...pushing aside ripped paper bags, dog-eared comics, moisturisers before locating some stawberry-scented lubricant.

"Flavoured? Coddles...why?"

"So my ass tastes sweet when you eat me out," Cody drawled.

Ted began to slick himself up before kneeling behind Cody once more and quirting the pinkish gel between those smooth, perfect cheeks.

"Teddy...it's cold, watch out!" Cody complained.

"Can it!" Ted growled as he began to scissor Cody expertly. He lined up and thrust his hips forward hard. Cody let out a stifled scream as Ted entered him.

"Why you bitin' your lip?" asked Ted, as he supported Cody's hips with his hands.

"You said I was too loud last time," Cody gasped, "But TEDDY...when you DOOO that..."

"Can't get enough can we Baby Boy?" Ted said idly, pumping in and out again to torture Cody.

"JUST FUCK ME!" Cody screamed.

"You asked for it," Ted said and began to thrust in and out...FUCK Cody was always SO tight...so WARM...he found that sweet spot inside and began to drive in deeper...Cody would be brought right down to the fires of hell after Ted was done with him! Oh he will bring Cody down, just not the way the Universe thinks!

"Oh yeah! Don't stop...don't you fucking stop!" cried Cody, skin alive with pleasure and electricity as Ted continued to pound the living daylights out of him, hitting his G-Spot every time...every fucking time...was there anything that boy couldn't do well?

"Like it, huh? Want more, huh?" Ted snarled, chest heaving in and out. He raised his hand and brought it down (!) onto Cody's right ass cheek, the one with the small dollar sign tattoo.

"OH YEAH!" Cody gasped, relishing it when Ted was a little rough with him.

"Wanna prove the fans right?" the blonde asked, suddenly pulling out. Cody moaned in protest.

"Whaddya mean?"

"On your back, Baby Boy."

Cody rollled over, lifting and spreading his legs wide, a lewd grin on his face. Ted knelt down and re-insterted himself easily before beginning to resume pounding Cody's ass. Cody moaned, and instinctively found his hands grabbing Ted's smooth, pert, round bottom as the blonde fucked him. He always did this but paid more attention to it now..he was so close...so fucking close...Teddy was SO GOOD IN BED!

"Gonna...Teddy I'm close!" whimpered Cody.

"Me too..."gasped Ted, "Cum for me, baby Boy!"

He held Cody's legs upright and really went for it this time, hammering away, feeling it coming closer...and closer...so tight and warm...so perfect...closer...there...right there.

"OH FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!" he cried out as he came hard deep into Cody...the warmth hitting him inside and hearing Ted's gorgeous mouth vocalising his pleasure...that was it...Cody arched his back as he screamed with ecstasy...coming hard between their sweaty, writhing bodies..

"So," gasped Ted, when they finally found their coherent thoughts, "Do I still bring you down now?"

"Love you Teddy," Cody said hoarsely, pulling his beloved blonde close, "Shut up...and hold me."

"Anything you say Baby Boy."

"Including you play action figures with me?"

"Can it."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, no real plot just shameless lemon with a generous dose of comedy. I liked it anyway!<strong>

**Hope you did too!**


End file.
